


Q & Qs

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Kihyun has many questions that Hyungwon may or may not be the answer to.





	Q & Qs

Kihyun first recognises Hyungwon as Jooheon’s friend. _Just a close hyung_ , was how he phrased it, and Kihyun had shook his hand, blinked a little as Hyungwon’s large hand wrapped around his in a secure hold.

“Hi” was his first word, and Kihyun returned the word to him. Hyungwon wore a tiny smile that revealed nothing.

Kihyun had questions. He wondered how the man grew to be so tall (almost a whole head taller than him), how Jooheon had come to know him, or why he’s meeting him in the first place.

The first question that gets answered is the last one. Apparently he’s meeting Hyungwon because his friend Minhyuk thinks he could use a breather from work, and Jooheon thinks Hyungwon is perfect company.

Perfect company for what, or for whom, Kihyun questions, but he only gets answers slowly, weeks down the road.

*****

Kihyun then recognises Hyungwon as an acquaintance. He comes into contact with him for the first time after their meeting, and without the sturdy support that is Jooheon and Minhyuk, his entire impression of Hyungwon becomes a little different.

“Kihyun?” was his second word, and Kihyun had turned to look into the flower shop that echoed with his name. Hyungwon stood there with a bunch of roses in hand, an apron tied around his front, and his hair was a striking pink. Kihyun thinks it’s Hyungwon’s way of grasping at the last of spring.

So he says hi back, steps into the shop that smells divine, and learns that Hyungwon actually owns the flower shop.

That’s an answer for a question he never posed, but he always appreciates the additional information.

When he leaves the establishment with a stalk of a sunflower in hand, courtesy of Hyungwon, he wonders if Hyungwon would smell like flowers, too.

*****

Kihyun follows up by recognising Hyungwon as a friend. Hyungwon has a quirky personality. He doesn’t talk much, but whenever he does with the intention to entertain, he always manages to deliver a punchline at the perfect timing.

Kihyun thinks it’s a talent.

“Hi again” were his third words, and Kihyun smiles back this time when Hyungwon blinks slowly, his large shiny eyes disappearing for a second only to come back with a stronger gleam.

They exchange more than pleasantries. Kihyun has a couple of his questions answered, though he still doesn’t know why Hyungwon had managed to grow so tall. (Hyungwon had laughed, and said he didn’t know either.)

But his reaction had sparked more questions in Kihyun, such as why Hyungwon had chosen to become a florist, what initiated his passion in flora, and why Hyungwon’s eyes sparkle when he laughs.

(He doesn’t pose the last question.)

When they exchange phone numbers, Kihyun silently questions why it had seemed necessary at that moment, but his question is silenced quickly when Hyungwon sends him a message five minutes after their goodbyes with a _just to make sure I got the right number :)_

*****

Kihyun moves on to recognise Hyungwon as a close friend.

“How are you doing?” were his next words -- his fourth, not like Kihyun’s really keeping track of how many times they’ve met.

(And they aren’t really his fourth words, but Kihyun finds himself remembering each and every of Hyungwon’s opening lines whenever they see each other.)

Kihyun has more questions. Such as how Hyungwon never seems to get angry at anything or anyone, why he has such long limbs, and why he’s so skinny.

Hyungwon is always patient with Kihyun and his umpteen questions, and he never seems to tire from them. Kihyun wonders why that’s the case. When he does ask Hyungwon that, the pink-haired man had shrugged.

“You have a penchant for questions, don’t you?” He had asked, and Kihyun doesn’t deny the claim. He’s inclined to think his proclivity is towards answers, instead. Nevertheless, Hyungwon seems to read him like a book, and he wonders why that’s the case, too.

Hyungwon is trimming the ends of some daisies. They look beautiful. He asks Hyungwon what they mean, and Hyungwon tells him they mean cheerfulness.

Kihyun tells Hyungwon that sounds lovely, and when Hyungwon thrusts one into Kihyun’s hands, Kihyun asks why.

Hyungwon shakes his head, says it’s for no reason, and teaches Kihyun that some things in life just don’t have definite answers.

(Kihyun doesn’t believe him, but he’s taken a free flower and must be polite, so he agrees.)

*****

Kihyun slowly recognises Hyungwon as someone a little more than a close friend.

“Hey, Kihyun, lilac for you?” were his fifth words.

It happens when he’s resting his elbows lazily on the counter, looking as Hyungwon prepares a bouquet for a client, and without a single warning, Hyungwon swoops in and kisses him on the lips.

His lips are warm, plushy, and pink. The pink spreads from his lips to his cheeks down to his neck.

Kihyun has questions. Why did Hyungwon kiss him, and why did his heart just hammer so violently against his ribcage he felt like it was going to jump out?

He doesn’t pose either of those questions, just drinks in the blush on Hyungwon’s skin. He wonders if the pink-stained skin feels just as feverish as it looks.

And when Hyungwon is done wrapping the roses up, Kihyun pulls him in for another long, hard kiss that has him almost toppling onto Hyungwon’s side of the counter.

(His mind spirals with questions, but his lips are too busy to ask Hyungwon any of them.)

*****

Kihyun recognises Hyungwon as something not quite classifiable.

“Fuck, Kihyun,” were the next ones, and they came out more as a grunt.

He’s grown so accustomed to the man that he can tell it’s him from a distance, from his lanky frame, and how his shirts hang on his long and bony structure perfectly. But more than that, Kihyun tells Hyungwon apart even when the shirts come off, when Hyungwon stands before him in all his naked glory, before devouring Kihyun whole.

He has questions. How did Hyungwon learn to kiss like that, and why did he always manage to render Kihyun into a putty mess under his touch? How are his thrusts both so harsh and accurate, other times sloppy and messy, and how does he always manage to make Kihyun feel so good, regardless of which kind?

But perhaps beneath it all lies Kihyun’s biggest question yet; what _are_ they?

However, when Hyungwon glides down to catch his prey, capturing Kihyun so tightly in his grip and unwilling to let go, Kihyun fails to process the question, and by extension, carry on his search for its answer.

When Kihyun falls into a pile next to a heaving Hyungwon who’s trying to catch his breath, it seems Hyungwon has his own questions prepared. “Hey. You free next Sunday for a date?”

*****

Kihyun recognises Hyungwon as an indistinguishable blur that he can no longer remove from his life, the blur being the boundaries between them. They’ve somehow gone along a path further down the road, only to now do a U-turn and walk some of the paths not taken.

“You look good today,” were the seventh, and Kihyun beamed at the statement.

His questions tumble like gushes from a waterfall today, and Hyungwon, as always, is patient. Kihyun wants to know why Hyungwon had suggested a date, why he’d decided that the amusement park was a good idea, and why Hyungwon is so morbidly afraid of heights.

The answer he gets in return to his last question is a little surprising, because Hyungwon tells him maybe it’s his way of forcing Kihyun to protect him.

So Kihyun stands up to the challenge, and does a good job of wrapping his arm around Hyungwon's shoulder as he screams on the roller coaster ride.

When the sun sets behind them, their fingers sticky from ice pops, Hyungwon reaches out and intertwines Kihyun’s stubby fingers with his own long ones, and he keeps his eyes on the distance.

Kihyun has questions. Why is Hyungwon’s hand so warm, why is he not looking at him, and why they’re just sitting here like they’re waiting for something.

Hyungwon laughs, wonders if there’s any end to Kihyun’s questions, but he only wraps his hand around his tighter. When the sky turns dark, the lights in the park go on, and Kihyun stares in absolute wonderment when the ferris wheel sparkles with red and blue and purple bulbs.

His jaw falls open in awe, and when he does return to the man beside him, Hyungwon is looking at him with the gentlest gaze, like Kihyun is worth the whole world, and then more. The universe seems to hold all of its lights in Kihyun’s eyes, and Hyungwon looks the most entranced he’s ever seen him.

With an ache in his chest, Kihyun reaches out to cup Hyungwon’s face in his hand, and when they kiss, he feels a small explosion in him, rupturing his question tank, because in this moment, questions are only secondary to Hyungwon’s soft lips on him.

*****

Kihyun recognises Hyungwon as something like an inseparable bit embedded in him. In Minhyuk and Jooheon’s words, they call him a boyfriend, but Kihyun likes to think of him as a soulmate.

“Five more minutes, Ki,” were his next words, and though Kihyun has heard Hyungwon utter many words, he thinks it is in this exact moment that his heart falls straight into the rabbit hole that is Chae Hyungwon, and he doesn’t know how to get out.

He has questions. Why does Hyungwon seem to always need so much sleep, why is he such a whiny child when he’s being woken up, and why does he have the tendency to pull Kihyun back into bed when he’s trying to worm out of getting up.

Hyungwon’s eyes are closed, his long lashes fanned across the bottom of his eyes, and Kihyun’s heart lurches for him, as it has for all the times he’s found himself irrevocably in love with Chae Hyungwon, and he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know why he had fallen in love with Hyungwon.

And he realises that Hyungwon _is_ right, that certain questions just don’t have answers, and when Hyungwon wraps his long limbs around him in a tight embrace, Kihyun decides that he doesn’t need them, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> poor attempt at lyrical writing. wanted to distract myself from writing something heavy like sugar, so yeah.  
> inspired from [that haruhana magazine interview](https://twitter.com/robbitrash/status/980349856018522112) where hyungwon says that the 'piece' that he fills in for kihyun is that he gives him realistic advice, that kihyun is always looking for definite answers in any situation, but hyungwon always reminds him that not everything has an answer, and not everything has only one answer. (i might have cried in my gay corner for a bit at that)  
> if this looks suspiciously similar to keep count (sixth time's the charm), that's because it's meant to be that way :)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated! twt: @kihyunghyuks


End file.
